The jailor becomes the prisoner
by Tompa94
Summary: After the fight with Gaara Kyuubi is able to take over Narutos body. But he doesnt know how he did it. Now everybody tells him to give Naruto back and he agrees. But how is he supposed to switch back if he doesnt know how he switched first?
1. Chapter 1

Switched roles.

In one off Konoha's many forests you could see two boys falling against the ground.

One is a redhead with black rings around his eyes and the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead. He sees the only way of proving his existence was killing everyone but him. He is the holder of the Ichibi.

He is Sabaku no Gaara.

The other one is a blonde boy with three whisker like marks on his cheeks and deep blue eyes. He only wants to be accepted by his village and wants to get stronger to protect those close to him. He is the holder of Kyuubi.

He is Uzumaki Naruto.

The boys landed on the ground with loud thuds. The boy known as Gaara looked at the boy a few feet away from him and for the first time in his life, he was scared.

``How?`` Gaara asked fear obvious in his voice.

``How could you defeat me?`` Naruto looked at him and smiled a weak smile.

``Because I can't let you destroy this village. It's my home and I have precious people here that I have to protect``

``Precious people?`` ¨

Gaara was confused by the boy's statement and all the boy did was smiling.

``Yeah, I've learned that you don't get strong by killing everyone, but to train in order to protect the people close to you`` Naruto said as his eyes got heavy and he fell unconscious.

Gaara just looked at the boy before he was carried away by his brother Kankuro and sister Temari.

`Precious people` Gaara thought and looked at his brother and sister and smiled a small smile that went unnoticed by his siblings.

`I guess I have some` he thought.

``Temari, Kankuro. Thank you`` he said and his siblings was a little shocked.

``No problem`` Kankuro said with a small smile.

`That boy… he… he changed Gaara` Temari thought and couldn't help but smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto woke up in what looked like a sewer with ankle deep water and pipes going down the walls. Of course Naruto knew that it isn't a sewer.

He began to walk following what he thought was the right way and ended up by a giant gate whit only a note with the kanji for seal keeping it closed. Behind the bars, two blood red eyes looked at him. And they looked pissed.

``What?`` Naruto asked not understanding why Kyuubi looked so pissed.

``**You almost lost**``

``So?``

``**You almost lost against SHUKAKU, and do you know who he is?**´´

``No``

``**I'll tell you who he is, the weakest Bijuu. And who am I?**``

``An oversized fur ball``

``**NO I'M KYUUBI, THE STRONGEST BEING ON EARTH. EVEN IF YOU'RE JUST MY CONTAINER YOU CANT LOOSE AGAINST THE WEAKEST OF MY KIND**``

``Alright, alright don't get your panties in bunch I still won``

``**But you also almost lost**``

``Jeez you're a real sore looser you know that`` Kyuubi was furious. This kid didn't seem to care about that he almost lost against the weakest bijuu whose chakra wasn't bigger than some elite jounins. And he didn't seem to care about the fact that if he lost, he would have lost all pride he had in himself as a bijuu. In a fit of rage he slammed his claws at him. But all he did was giving the kid a small cut on his cheek.

``Doesn't hurt`` Naruto said and flashed him a grin. The Kyuubi was about to reply when Naruto suddenly faded from his mind, which probably meant that he was about to wake up.

``**Just don't loose again**`` the Kyuubi muttered and started feeling sleepy. So he decided to take a nap and maybe yell at him some more later.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi came to check if his students were alright after the invasion and decided to drop by the hospital to visit them. Apparently only Sasuke was still conscious, so he decided to check on Naruto first since he heard he did the most fighting so he would probably be the most wounded. Plus his room was the closest.

He entered the room and saw Naruto, unconscious on the bed. He had asked a pretty brown haired nurse about him and she said it was mostly chakra exhaustion and physical exhaustion.

Since he noticed that nothing seemed wrong he decided to go to his other students but then he saw that Naruto woke up.

``Morning. How was dreamland?`` he asked with his eye smile but he noticed something was wrong with Naruto. He was opening and closing his hands as if he checked if they worked, and then he touched his face as if he wanted to make sure it was there.

``You ok?`` Kakashi asked and Naruto slowly turned his head towards him. What looked on Kakashi was definitely Naruto, but instead of his deep blue eyes were two blood red eyes with slit pupils. It was Kyuubi's eyes.

`**I'm free. I'm out of the damned seal. I'M FREE**` were the thoughts in Naruto's head. But it wasn't Naruto who thought them. It was Kyuubi.

``**Ha ha**`` he laughed a little.

``**Ha ha ha**`` he laughed and started to drag out his demonic chakra.

``**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**`` he laughed an evil and dark laughter as the red chakra started to swirl around him creating a tornado of chakra which had two tails worth of power in it.

Kakashi could only stare in horror as what he thought was Naruto was dragging out more and more red chakra which he felt neared three tails worth of power.

`Th-That isn't Naruto`

Kyuubi continued to laugh as his chakra was about to reach three tails worth of power. But as he did he felt an immense pain in his stomach right where the seal was.

``**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**`` he screamed in pain as he rolled of the bed and on to the floor. His chakra was still increasing and so did the pain and he could feel that he was going unconscious so his brain could block out the pain.

Kakashi saw that Naruto had passed out and that the chakra was gone. He put Naruto in his hospital bed and began to run towards the front door.

`I have to tell Jiraiya` he thought as he disappeared in a blur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi woke up in what looked like a sewer, but he knew better, he knew this was Naruto's mind. And he was finally on the side that wasn't inside the cage.

`**Hmmmm. If I'm on this side could that mean that…` **he thought as he began to make his way towards the cage he knew all to well.

He reached it after a few moments and he noticed that the seal was still intact and the cage was still there. He looked inside the cage and smiled evilly at what he saw inside.

``**Well, Well, looks like the jailor have become the prisoner. Doesn't it…Naruto**``


	2. how did this happen?

How did this happen?

Kyuubi was staring in to the cage that he used to be in. the cage that he had been stuck in for thirteen years. And now when the brat that used to contain him was in it he couldn't be happier. Well maybe if the kit was dead but you cant get everything.

``OI, BAKA-FOX WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?`` Naruto yelled from inside the cage. Instead of his normal eye blinding orange jumpsuit he wore a black robe with chains hanging from it.

``**I don't know but I'm glad it happened**`` Kyuubi said with a dark foxy grin.

``GIVE ME MY BODY BACK`` Naruto yelled and started to shake the bars.

``**Can't**``

``WHY NOT?``

``**I don't know how to do**`` he said with a smile signalling that he is happy.

Naruto wanted to punch the fox in the face but then something struck him.

``So…are you going to destroy Konoha now?`` Naruto asked hoping he would say no.

``**Can't**`` Kyuubi said makingNaruto really confused.

``Uuuuhhh… Why not?`` he asked and he saw that Kyuubi was shaking with anger.

``**BECAUSE YOUR USELESS BODY CAN'T EVEN HANDLE THREE TAILS WORTH OF CHAKRA AND IF I WAS TO ATTACK KONOHA WITH TWO TAILS I WOULD BE KILLED**`` Kyuubi yelled in anger and started to try and strangle Naruto who just backed away.

``Hey, hey calm the heck down`` Naruto said and waved his hands in front of him.

``So… you're not going to attack Konoha?`` Naruto asked looking hopeful.

``**You wish… I'm going to train this body and then we'll see what happens**`` Kyuubi said and faded away.

``DAMN IT`` Naruto yelled and hit the iron bar.

``I need some ramen`` he said and then noticed the smell of ramen. He looked behind him and saw a bowl of it.

``Strange… But who am I to complain`` he said and started eating.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyuubi woke up in the hospital bed. He stretched his body and got out of the bed. Only to be tied to a chair by Kakashi.

``**What the hell**``

``Sorry but it's for safety`` Kakashi said with an eye smile.

``**Your or mine?``** Kyuubi said and glared at Kakashi.

All of a sudden Jiraiya appeared and started looking at his face. He started touching the whisker marks and opening Kyuubi's mouth and look inside of it. He then walked over to Kakashi.

``There are no clear signs of the Kyuubi taking over except for his eyes`` he said in a whisper and looked at Kyuubi.

``Yeah and his chakra doesn't feel different or stronger. Maybe it's another influence of Kyuubi. Like the whisker marks`` Kakashi said and looked at Kyuubi. There were no clear evidence but both Kakashi and Jiraiya knew that Naruto wouldn't tap in to the fox's chakra or laugh manically while doing it.

``I'll look at the seal`` Jiraiya said and pulled up Naruto's shirt, of course with many loud protests from Kyuubi, and saw that the seal was showing like when Naruto used his chakra. But it was reversed. Kakashi and Jiraiya feared the worst.

``**What, what, you look like you've seen a ghost**`` Kyuubi said and started to become nervous.

``You're not Naruto are you?`` Kakashi said and looked dead serious.

``**O-Of course I am who else would I be?**`` Kyuubi said and tried to make a goofy grin.

He saw that Kakashi and Jiraiya didn't buy it.

``Drop the act`` Jiraiya said and released some killer intent. Kyuubi made a dark smile and laughed.

``**HYA HA HA HA, you think such a weak killer intent works on me you're just as stupid as you're a pervert**`` he said and started to laugh again. After that Kakashi pushed him up to the wall looking angry.

``What did you do with Naruto?`` he asked not hiding his anger a bit. All Kyuubi did was smiling.

``**Well somehow the kit and I switched places. Right now he is in the seal and I'm out here. And before you ask, no, I don't know how it happened or how to switch back**`` he said with a dark grin.

``Then you have to figure out how to switch back`` Jiraiya said. Kyuubi stared at him for a few seconds and then laughed. Again.

``**HYA HA HA HA HA, you think I would switch from this body back to my own sewer like cage? You really are stupid**`` he then laughed again and Kakashi dropped him just so he could cover his ears.

``Well, if you don't switch…`` Jiraiya said in an innocent tone, and then pushed Kyuubi to the wall and held a kunai to his throat.

``I'll kill you in the most painful way I know``

Now, Jiraiya expected many things, a no, a fight/struggle or something totally else. But not the answer that he got.

``**Fine**`` now Kakashi and Jiraiya was confused.

``Huh?`` they both said.

``**The Kits body can't even handle three tails worth of chakra, so even if I attacked Konoha now I would loose and I'm impatient so I can't stay and wait til the body matures. So, instead I can wait til he gets stronger by himself and then take over**``

Kakashi and Jiraiya shared a look. It wasn't the best deal but it was probably the best they could get.

``Okay I guess that's okay. But tomorrow you're going with me`` Jiraiya said and his tone said that there was no room for argument.

``**Where?**`` asked both Kyuubi and Kakashi.

``Out of the village. The elders have given me a mission to track down Tsunade and offer her the position of Hokage``

Kyuubi was a little confused and Kakashi looked like normal.

``**What happened to the old guy**?`` as soon as the words left his mouth both Kakashi and Jiraiya looked sad.

``He died fighting Orochimaru. That's why we're leaving tomorrow``

``**But why do I have to go?**`` Kyuubi asked clearly not wanting to go.

``Because I want to keep you in check. Now dress up for the funeral`` Jiraiya said and tossed some black clothes to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi put them on and was about to walk out the door.

``Hey`` Kakashi said which caused the blonde to turn around.

``Don't you want your, or should I say, Naruto's clothes?`` Kakashi said pointing at the pants and jacket that is Naruto's blinding bright orange clothes.

Kyuubi shivered.

``**Give them to the poor**`` he said and walked away. Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at the clothes and thought the same thing.

`I don't think the poor wants them`

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The funeral was all in all depressing. And Kyuubi did not want to spend his first day of freedom around a bunch of people depressed over their great leader's death, but after the funeral people seemed to be moving on rather quickly, well they didn't move on they just knew that you couldn't go around depressed over someone's death no matter who it was. So people were still sad, they just didn't show it.

Kyuubi was probably the least depressed. He was right now going around the market looking for a cloth shop. No matter how long or short his stay was here he was not going to walk around in an orange jumpsuit.

`**I hate orange**` was the thought when he saw Naruto's closet.

He walked in to a clothes shop and saw that the cashier was glaring at him.

``What do you think you're doing he…`` the cashier was cut off by a cold glare and killing intent from Kyuubi. The killing intent was small for Kyuubi but overwhelming for the cashier.

``**Now listen, I will buy some clothes and you'll let me buy them, and you won't over charge and the only thing I want to hear out of your mouth is the price of the clothes, kay?**`` the cahier only nodded and Kyuubi flashed a happy but still dark smile.

Kyuubi looked at the clothes that the shop was selling. There wasn't anything in the kits size that he liked so he began looking on the clothes that were one or two sizes to big. It was then he saw something he liked, a jacket and pair of pants which had a camouflage pattern on them, a black short sleeved shirt and a belt so he could keep his pants up.

He paid and moved on to his house. He took of his all black funeral clothes and began to take on his new clothes. He looked in the mirror and liked what he saw. He looked serious although the clothes were a few sizes to big. He then looked at the hiti-ate and tried it on his forehead, he felt uncomfortable wearing it that way so he wore it around his neck.

He then sat on his bed to try and figure out what to do.

``**Hmmm, what should I do? The pervert said that we leave tomorrow and I'm bored**`` he just sat on the bed and thought for a moment. Then it hit him.

`**I can train. Maybe if I make his body and mind stronger he can handle more than two tails**` he thought with his dark grin and immediately jumped out of the window and ran to training ground 7.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As he arrived he looked at the three logs that were stuck to the ground and then sat on the middle one. As he sat there he began to think.

``**What the hell am I supposed to do? I don't know any jutsus. Maybe I can try the one the kit knows**`` he thought and started making the hand signs for the **Kage Bunshin**.

There was a big cloud of smoke and when it cleared a hundred blondes in camouflage clothes was standing in the clearing,

`**Okay I know that one. Does that mean I know how to do all of his jutsus?**`

He tried out his theory and he could do all of the techniques Naruto could do.

`**Okay I've done the Henge, Kawarimi, Kychiyose and Kage Bunshin. Does the kid know anything more?**` after doing some thinking and not coming up with anything he choose to ask his **Kage Bunshins**.

``**Hey. Anybody knows if this kid knows anymore techniques?**`` the clones seemed to think for a while and one came up with an answer.

``**Oiroke and Harem no Jutsu**`` all the clones and the original sweat dropped.

``**Those are just Henges**`` the original said as he punched the clone on the head.

He began to think. The kits jutsu list was pathetic and he didn't have time to create his own techniques. So he decided he had to go to the Shinobi library and look for some techniques later.

`But first` he thought as he cracked his knuckles.

`**I wanna try out this new body**`.

He made a ready stance and made a winked his hand as a sign which meant "Bring it on". The clones immediately charged him and Kyuubi started fighting. He tried to fight as Naruto used to but find the movements in the style a little bit too unnatural for him.

`**Gah, this style doesn't fit me at all. I got to try something else but what?**` he started thinking as he dodged and blocked all the punch and kicks that were thrown at him.

`**Wait a minute that's it**` he jumped away from his clones and got on all four.

``**This should fit me better**`` he then ran with a hunched back against the clones and started attacking.

His fighting style was inspired of how he used to fight as a fox with speedy motions and the majority of the stances were on either all four or with an extremely hunched back making him look like a beast. The red eyes just added the effect. Although he found his style he didn't feel satisfaction with the fight.

`**These clones are useless. One hit and they disappear. I need a real sparring partner**` he released the clones that were left and walked up to a clearing he know had a soda machine.

He took the soda he got and sat on a log that was by the machine.

`**Now where will I find a sparring partner?**` he took a sip of his soda and looked in to the bushes, and saw more than just some leaves. He saw some dark blue hair. He walked over to the bush and looked behind it, and saw a girl in a big jacket and pale eyes. The girl looked at him and blushed.

``H-Hello N-Naruto-kun`` she said as her blush increased.

``**Who is this female? Let's see, the kit saw her in the exams. She was in his class…Hinata that's right**`` Kyuubi thought as he tried his best Naruto imitation.

``**Hello Hinata**``

`**I just found my sparring partner**`


	3. Leaving with EroGaki

**Chapter 3: Leaving with Ero-gaki**

Kyuubi had a dark fox like grin on his face as he looked down on the pale eyed girl in the bushes.

**``Hello Hinata`` **he said as the girl poked her fingers together and suddenly found the ground to be very interesting.

H-Hello Na-Naruto-kun`` Hinata said as she looked away from his face trying to hide her blush.

**``Whatcha doin'?**`` He asks as he noticed the pile of herbs beside her.

``I-I'm just picking s-some herbs`` She said as she got a good look at his face but instead of blushing or fainting she actually got a little scared of his new eyes.

`What happened to his eyes?` She thought and was about to ask when Kyuubi interrupted her.

``**Hey Hinata, I was just looking for a sparring partner and now when you're here would you like to e that sparring partner**`` Kyuubi asked. When she didn't answer he looked at her and noticed that she seemed to have spaced out.

``**Hey, you okay?**`` He asked as he waved his hand in front of her.

Hinata couldn't believe her luck, Naruto was asking her to spar with Naruto, it may just be for a few minutes but it would still be time spent with Naruto (Okay, this sounds wrong/creepy to me for some reason), she was then woken up by a certain blonde shouting in her ear.

``**HINATA**`` The sudden yell made her jump a few feet in the air in surprise.

``Y-Yes?`` She said trying to regain her composure.

``**I want an answer. This year would be nice**``

``Su-Sure`` She said as Kyuubi flashed her a dark version of Naruto's foxy grin.

``**Well then lets go**`` He said as he took Hinata's hand. However, she seemed to have completely forgotten to ask about his eyes.

Training ground 7

Kyuubi and Hinata arrived at the training ground and Kyuubi took a stance about one meter away from Hinata.

``**You ready?** `` He asked as he got in his hunched back stance and holding out his hands like they had claws. Hinata nodded as she got into the jyuken stance. As she got into the stance thoughts of doubt started to hit her like a wrecking ball.

`What if I hurt Naruto-Kun, would e hate me for that? No, he'd probably defeat me and hate me for my weakness` her thoughts went on in that direction and she was so deep in her thoughts she barely avoided Kyuubi's kick.

The fight went on with Kyuubi trying to get used to his new body by trying to land kicks and punches on Hinata an succeeding a few times, but he also noticed that Hinata didn't seem to do her bet. When he tried to attack her she would either get hit or barely dodge and when she attacked she seemed to hesitate, now he could care less if he killed the girl but he wanted a workout, and to get an workout she would need to fight better than this and judging from what he'd seen from the kit's memories while he was trapped, she could.

``**Why aren't you fighting seriously?**`` He asked as he stopped in mid strike and looked her in the eye.

``W-What do you mean?`` `Oh god he's going to hate me now because I'm weak. Why does I always-`

``**What I mean is that I've seen you fight, and you're a lot stronger than this**`` He said as he cracked his knuckles.

``**So**`` He got into his beast-like stance as his eyes locked on to her.

``**I'm gonna to attack you 'til you start fighting for real**``

Hinata barely had time to evade the punch Kyuubi threw at her before he kicked her the ribs sending her skidding a few feet (Fortunately she didn't break anything)

Before she even had time to get up, Kyuubi's fist was right in front of her face and sent her flying as it connected with her face.

``**COME ON THEN. HIT ME`` **He shouted at her as he continued to throw punches ay her that she either avoided or blocked. As she blocked a punched aimed at her face she was sent skidding a few feet.

``**BLOCKING WON'T HELP YA. HIT ME OR I'LL NEVER STOP**`` He yelled as he started running towards her with his fist clenched ready to punch her.

And then just like that, she didn't even know she did it, an act of instinct maybe but she had somehow activated her Byakugan and hit Kyuubi in the shoulder with a jyuken that sent him skidding a few feet away from her.

As Hinata regained her senses she started to panic and tried to voice a thousand apologies at once. Imagine her surprise when whom she thought was Naruto started laughing.

``**THAT'S IT GIRL, THAT'S HOW YOU FIGHT. YOU BETTER KEEP THIS UP OR YOU WON'T BE SO PRETTY ANYMORE**`` He shouted with a maniacal grin on his face. Normally Hinata would have blushed when her crush called her pretty, but now she found herself being slightly scared o the teen in front of her.

Unfortunately she couldn't dwell on it too much as Kyuubi continued to throw attacks at her and thought that right now her best option would be to do as he said and attack.

20 minutes later

After the sparring was done Kyuubi came to a realisation. He sucked at fighting. Well, in his current body anyway.

`**Fuckin' midget kid, if only he'd been taller I wouldn't loose to a damn gaki**` He thought, as he was lying on the ground being sore in places that surely shouldn't be sore.

``A-Ano, are you okay?`` Hinata asked as she had gotten in quite a few strikes with her jyuken as where Kyuubi hadn't had as much luck and only hit her a few times with his unorthodox style.

``**I'm great, just admiring the sky for a moment**`` He replied with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

``S-Sorry`` She said as Kyuubi gave a few grunts and complains/colorful curses about how sore he was.

Hinata took this time to sit down and study the boy of her affection in front of her.

`I can't put my finger on it, but Naruto-kun has changed. Not in just choice of wardrobe but something else. Wait, wasn't his eyes-`` Hinata was brought out of her thoughts by Kyuubi as he was now standing up but was still sore from what she could see.

``**Hey, Hinata**`` He said as he rubbed his shoulder and grumbling a few more complains.

``Ye-Yes?``

``**I'll be away for a short while. But when I return we could…**`` He put his hand behind his head and started grumbling signalling that it was an awkward moment for him.

``**Train together again**`` `**Shit, I shouldn't ask her I should kill her now. But I would be in trouble if I did that. Oh well, I could always burn the whole village later**`` He thought not noticing the crimson blush on Hinata's face.

``Wh-Why wi-with m-me?`` She asked as she tried to keep her stutter to a minimum but failing miserably.

``**Meh**`` He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

``**You seem to be a good practice partner**``(True statement).

Hinata's head fell a little as he stated he reason but still felt a little happy.

``Su-Sure`` She said, as she felt just a little bit happier.

Later at Naruto's apartment

Kyuubi arrived at Naruto's apartment tired, hungry and sore.

``**Stupid body, fuckin' jyuken strikes, fuckin' law against killing people**`` Kyuubi grumbled as he took some bread Naruto had in his apartment and made himself a sandwich which didn't taste very good.

`**Dry bread, cheese with paper taste and ham that looks like gum, you just gotta love my situation**` He thought as he swallowed the last of his sandwich and drank some milk to wash away the taste. Luckily the milk wasn't bad.

`**Sleep, that's what I'll do now and it's kinda good to be sleeping in a bed for once**`.

He changed in to Naruto's pyjamas and crawled in to the oddly comfortable bed.

`**Maybe this won't be so bad**` Was his last thoughts as he let out a loud yawn, let his eyes close and falls sleeps.

His sleep was interrupted by sunrise as he woke up to neither the first rays of the sun nor by the morning song of the birds but by the cold merciless feeling of a bucket of water being dumped on his face.

``**AAAAAAHHHH, COLD, COLD, COLD**`` Was the shouts that echoed through the apartment.

``**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?**`` Kyuubi yells as he spots Jiraiya with an empty bucket in his hand and a smirk of victory on his face.

``So you would wake up. I'll wait for you outside and don't try to run 'cause you won't get far`` Jiraiya finishes off with a serious tone and glare before he closes the door leaving Kyuubi to dress himself.

`**Scratch that, it will be as bad as I thought**`

After he got dressed he walked in to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and do his morning "business". As he brushed his teeth he looked in to the mirror and see his face…Or Naruto's… Or theirs… My head hurts. But as he looked in to the mirror he noticed that the eyes weren't the only things that changed. He now sported a pair of sharp canines, the whisker marks were now thicker and even though his hair was wet he could see it was much wilder now.

`**It seem I'm influencing the Kit more than I thought**` He finished with a dark chuckle, spitted the toothpaste in to the sink and packed his bag before he left.

The streets of Konoha

Jiraiya and Kyuubi were walking down the streets and watched how the buildings which been destroyed were being built up by the citizens of Konoha.

``**You really took a beating**`` Kyuubi says as he inwardly laughs at a man dropping some wood on his foot.

``It could have been much worse than this and I think we got through pretty well considering w just been invaded`` Jiraiya says as he hands the gate guards their ID's before he starts walking. After a few minutes of total silence and Konoha is out of sight, Jiraiya stops and turns so he is facing Kyuubi.

``I thinks that far enough`` Jiraiya says with an evil glint to his eyes and a rope in his hand.

`**Oh fuck**` Was Kyuubi's last thought before Jiraiya tied him up.

``**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS FOR YOU FUCKIN' ERO-GAKI?!**`` He yelled as he struggled against the ropes and failed to notice the tick mark on Jiraiya's forehead.

`Ero-Gaki? That's worse than Ero-Sennin` He thought as he began dragging Kyuubi by a second rope he tied to the rope he used to bind Kyuubi.

``It's for keeping you from running away or try anything sneaky``

``**Okay, but I warn you I can be very bothersome**`` He took a deep breath as Jiraiya had a feeling he would get a very big headache.

``**Arewethereyet?Arewethereyet?Arewethereyet****?**``

`Oh yeah there's the headache` Jiraiya thought as Kyuubi continued with his questioning in the same rapid pace. You can probably understand he regretted not bringing a mouth gag of some sort.

After about an hour on the road and Kyuubi's talking Jiraiya decided it was time for a break. He put Kyuubi down by a tree, looked around in his bag and took out an apple that he put in to Kyuubi's mouth so he would shut up. As Jiraiya sat down by the foot of the tree next to Kyuubi and found the chirping of the birds and the sound Kyuubi munching on the apple oddly soothing compared to an hour of `Are we there yet?´.

``You're oddly childish for being an old demon`` Jiraiya said a he took his own apple just as Kyuubi finished his.

``**I'm not that old, just a few hundred years**``.

``Aren't you supposed to be thousands of years old?`` As the words left his mouth Kyuubi began to laugh like someone told him the worlds greatest joke.

``**Just proves how little you humans know**`` Kyuubi said before closing his eyes.

``Taking a nap already?`` Jiraiya asked as Kyuubi gave him his dark fox grin with his eyes still closed.

``**Just going to torture the Kit for awhile**``

Mindscape

As Kyuubi opened his eyes he saw what used to be his prison.

``**I feel like I just got laid, won the lottery AND blown something into smithereens. All at the same time I might ad**`` Yes that's how he felt, happy in his own very, very, VERY disturbed way. As he walked towards his used to be cage he couldn't help but have a faint skip in his steps as he thought about what he could rub in Naruto's face. Of course all of that changed as he saw the cage Naruto lived in.

``**What the-**`` The mile high bars were still there, the inside hadn't changed into some flower field filled with dancing maidens but it was still better than before.

Inside the cage was a comfortable looking couch with an expensive looking table in front of it, a bed that seemed to fit five very fat people in it and still have some space left, a bookcase with very few books and of course Naruto in what looked like a silken bath robe and some ramen in his hand.

``Hi Fuzz-ball`` Was all he said before slurping some ramen with a satisfied sigh.

``**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?**`` Kyuubi practically roared at Naruto as he stared at what used to be his damp uncomfortable cage.

``Awesome isn't it? I'm not able to change how this place looks like but I seem to be able to make items as long as I know how they look like, taste like and feel like`` He said as he touched his robe and slurped his ramen as if demonstrating.

``**How do you know what silk feels li-Wait a minute, so you're saying that you're no miserable?**`` As Naruto shook his head Kyuubi's image started to fade leaving behind only a feeling of complete rage.

``He must be really pissed by now`` Naruto said to himself with a happy tone to his voice.

Real world

As Jiraiya was watching the sky quietly humming to himself as he all of a sudden felt a source of immeasurable rage from beside him.

`What the hell happened` he thought as he took on his battle stance and preparing himself for anything.

``**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKIN' INJUSTICE, I NEED TO KILL SOMETHING, ANYTHING**`` Kyuubi roared at the top of his lungs before Jiraiya activated a seal he put on the rope that would drain Kyuubi of chakra. As his chakra got sapped from him, Kyuubi started to feel too tired to be angry and simply drifted of to sleep.

``What the hell happened?`` Jiraiya said to himself as he put Kyuubi on his shoulder and started carrying him towards the next town.

**AN: I'm ending the chapter here because I want to update it, plus I don't want to make it too long. Sorry for the late update with school and everything I barely have time for anything besides homework and some time with m friends. Anyway, criticism is welcomed, flames aren't. **


End file.
